1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermoplastic blend and to a compressible package of the tube type, obtained using this blend. The invention relates more particularly to the production of flexible plastic tubes by injection moulding, wherein the tubes are compatible with the product contained therein and the walls of which have sufficient flexibility to be compressed manually, without leaving folded areas after the compression. The package of the invention is intended, in particular, to contain a cosmetic, pharmaceutical, dermo-pharmaceutical product or certain food products.
2. Discussion of the Background
Currently, most of the packages used, particularly in the cosmetic field, such as tubes or bottles intended to contain a cream or a shampoo, are made of plastic. In order to manufacture them, thermoplastic polymers, such as suitable polyolefins, are generally used in an extrusion or extrusion blow-moulding process with the aid of conventional industrial equipment.
The thermoplastic polyolefins used are generally low-density polyethylenes, intended in particular for the manufacture of tubes, and high-density polyethylenes or polypropylenes which are intended for the manufacture of bottles. In particular, polypropylenes have good water-vapour impermeability properties, have the advantage of being compatible with most chemicals.